So Close
by Metallica-Militia2005
Summary: Vegeta is trainig to battle the Androids and almost transforms but Bulma interupts him. To her surprise he is not angry. Please R&R its my first fic


So Close

A ray of light penetrated the darkness of the room as the door opened. It was Vegeta who decided it was time to continue training even though the Gravity Simulator in his ship was broken. "I guess this will have to do even though it's only able to generate 20X gravity. I guess since I am only 10% healed it should feel like 400 times gravity." The Sayian prince thought aloud. "I just hope that pesky woman leaves me alone."

He walked over to the corner of the room and turned it on. His weakened body almost collapsed, but he stood up straight even though his leg was broken. His face showed little sign of pain and he did his usual mental exercise of meditating. After the ten minutes of meditating he started his usual warm up of 2,000 one fingered push up, followed by another 2,000 on the other hand. After 300 or so his body just collapsed from under himself.

"I got to keep going to get stronger than Kakarot!" He thought to himself. He struggled to his knees; "this can not be my limit. I am a prince and he is a low level." Vegeta said aloud and he made it to his feet. "Maybe I can't become a Super Sayian", at that moment he exploded with rage he could feel it coming he almost had it as he hair flashed a golden color, He was so close to the ultimate power he always dreamed of since he was a child.

"What are you doing Vegeta! You're hurt you NEED REST." A bluish green haired woman scolded. That broke his concentration and he fell to the floor. Bulma used a remote to turn off the gravity as she ran to his side. She was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I was so close. I almost had it, I could FEEL IT!", Vegeta said first in a low voice then a scream. Bulma knew what she did and realized it hurt him deep inside to some so close to the power he desired.

"Vegeta I am sorry I didn't mean to. I was just trying to find you and help you because when I went to check on you, you were gone." Bulma said in an almost shameful voice as she helped him to his feet.

"I know Bulma. It's okay you were just trying to help me" Vegeta said shocking Bulma. "Can you help me to my room?"

Sure. You should probably rest for at least a week before trying to train more." Bulma responded to the warrior. "Here we are. Lets me help you get in the bed?" She helped him onto the bed but it broke after all the abuse it took over the year.

"Ouch my head" Vegeta hollered. Bulma reached out and helped him up to his feet.

"You can take my bed Vegeta", a blushing Bulma told a shocked Vegeta. "I don't mind cuz it's plenty big now that Yamcha is gone. I can't thank you enough for stopping him from hitting me"

"Are you sure about this wom.. Bulma?", Vegeta replied Correcting himself as the walked down the hall

"No problem Vegeta. I trust you!", said Bulma slightly blushing, but when Vegeta looked at her, she went completely red.

Vegeta thought to himself, "What does she want from me?" He was getting confused cuz she was being nice instead of yelling at him. "Uh I am a guy and you're a woman this is going to be a little uncomfortable." He said as Bulma pulled his boots off.

"Your a prince I'm sure women always threw themselves on you. Damn these boots are heavy they must weigh 100 lbs!" She responded taking off his shirt and tossing it onto a chair.

"That wasn't the case. I was around six when Frieza blew up my home planet, leaving only 4 Sayians left including myself. I became a pawn of his destroying planets, did you know I have killed billions! I was never able to have a relationship of any kind" an angry Vegeta responded.

"I'm sorry. I am glad you're not like that anymore. I understand you want to be stronger than Goku, but I don't want to see either of you get hurt", Bulma told him as she continued "I've known Goku since he was a kid, he's like a brother to me."

"Fine I will just beat him in battle." He responded giving in to the soft spot he developed for Bulma.

"Thanks! Vegeta can I ask you one more thing?", she asked

"Sure", He responded.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?", She asked blushing more than a virgin bride on her Honeymoon.

"Never, but why do you want to know", he responded with curiosity in his voice.

"Well" she mumbled "uh it's because I" she paused, but continued "I love you Vegeta". Vegeta pulled her in so close she could feel the energy flow from his body and he kissed her.

The end.


End file.
